All Revved Up With No Place To Go
by AliveNdangerous
Summary: Harry and Severus are locked up in a room together for 48 hours. Slash, HPSS
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** All Revved Up With No Place To Go

**Author:** Alive and Dangerous

**Rating:** R

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Severus Snape / Harry Potter

**Summary:** Harry and Severus are locked up in a room together for 48 hours.

**Spoilers:** Probably everything up to OotP, but I've pounded on a certain person for a long time and revived him.

**Disclaimer:** Like the nice men with the white coats explained to me, I'm not J.K. Rowling and I'm not making money out of this. The title's from a song by Meatloaf, it has nothing to do with the story, but I'm listening to it while writing.

**Challenges: **48 hours(Or more), one room, no exit; Canned peaches, go with it. Thanks to Vay for these.

**Other: **I like reviews!

**All Revved Up With No Place To Go**

Allright, here he was, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-The-Man-Who-Destoyed-Voldemort, the here of the Wizarding world, locked up by his best friends. He'd have been able to forgive them, were it not for the company... "Stop sulking, Potter! It's not like I'm glad to be stuck here with just you and a can of bloody peaches!"

Harry sighed, this definately wasn't his day. "Sorry, professor Snape," he mumbled, sitting up against the wall of the room they'd been locked in. He was going to kill Ron and Hermione when he got out of here! Bloody gits, thinking locking him in a room with Snape would make them just solve their differences.

From the other side of the room, Severus Snaped glared at Harry, not a very uncommon sight in the school. From the very first day the boy'd not been paying attention in his class, the brat had been the bane of his existence. Especially considering everyone treated the boy like a God, Severus had seen it as his personal duty to keep the boy's feet firmly on the ground.

It didn't matter when the boy saved the stone in his first year, killed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets his second,won the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth, fought off the Dark Lord again in his fifth and finally destroyed him in his seventh. The boy'd always stay an insufferable brat to him. A good looking insufferable brat, but a brat nevertheless. Hey! Where did that thought come from?

Harry didn't notice the look of mild confusion on his Potions Masters face, he'd been staring at the can of peaches that lay on the ground between them for the past hours. It didn't take long for him to drift off into a dream.

_Dream_

"Mister Potter, you're way behind schedual!" The Potions Masters low baritone thundered trough the empty classroom, sending shivers up Harry's spine. "I'm sorry, professor Snape. I just can't seem to get this stirring sequence right... Can you help me?" A slightly irritated sigh came from the other end of the classroom while Snape stood and made his way towards Harry, his robes billowing majestically behind him. The younger man felt his mouth go dry at the sight. "Well, what is it?" The teacher snapped.Harry pointed out the paragraph in his book. "I just can't seem to do it the right way, sir."

A second later, the older man was behind him. He reached around Harry to take hold of the large wooden stick the young man was using to stir his Potion, getting very close to him in the process. Harry inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of herbs that hung around the other man, looking at the long fingered hands that were gracefully helping him stir the potion. The younger man couldn't help but lean into his teacher.

"Thank you for helping me, sir." A chuckle came from the older man. "Call me Severus, Harry." His arms encircled the student's waiste, pulling him even closer. Harry turned in his teachers embrace, the teacher only had a slight hight advantage and he reached up to cup Snape's face, leaning down...

_End dream_

"**Mister Potter!**" Snape snapped loudly. "Have you heard anything I just said?" His voice sounded very iritated. "No, Severus," Harry answered thruthfully, still too dazed by the dream to think correctly. "I was asleep, you see? It's very hard to listen when you're asleep."


	2. chapter 2

_"**Mister Potter!**" Snape snapped loudly. "Have you heard anything I just said?" His voice sounded very irritated. "No, Severus," Harry answered thruthfully, still too dazed by the dream to think correctly. "I was asleep, you see? It's very hard to listen when you're asleep."_

For a moment, Snape just stood there, his mouth hanging open slightly, black locks falling into his face. It was a rare, and definately not a pretty, sight, but there it was, For just a moment, Severus Snape, Snarky Potions Master of Hogwarts, the Big Bat, former spy against the Dark Lord, all-round sarcastic bastard. For just one moment, this man was dumbfounded.

It was a sight that startled Harry out of his dazed state instantly, and made him fear for his life the very next second. Sweet Merlin, WHAT had he done? He'd called Snape 'Severus', he'd been sarcastic to the master of sarcasm... He was surprised he was still breathing.

The young man braced himself, awaiting his former professors explosion. He could already see Snape coming back to himself, but was just as dumbfounded as the other man had been just moments ago when he noticed Severus wasn't looking like he was going to explode. Was he... No, he couldn't possibly be... It was with immense fear that Harry's brain registered that Severus Snape... was laughing!

Severus had indeed cracked up, his emotions had been fighting amongst eachother for about three seconds, a long time for somebody who was often thought to be emotionless. It wasn't so much laughter, thought. It was more of a snicker with a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth. He might as well have been rolling on the ground, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks. Both of the sights would be equally common.

"What's so funny?" Harry demanded, both puzzeled and offended by the other man's reaction. Why did he have to react like this? It was so... un-Snapish! Onyx eyes met emerald green ones. "What's so funny, mister Potter... Or Harry, whichever you prefer. Is that the first intelligent words in more than eight long, long years, were an insult." '...And besides, I know this is disturbing you SO much more than an outburst would,' Severus thought with mild satisfaction.

"Harry's fine, sir. You can call me that, I guess." Harry wasn't quite sure what else to say. The dream, the way his name sounded when Severus said it... Did that man even know how bloody sexy he was when he was smiling? Not smirking, but genuinly smiling. Equally rare as it was beautiful.

"Call me Severus, Harry," Snape purred, picking up the can of peaches. "And see what you can make out of this." He shoved the can into Harry's hands, his voice back to its normal tone. Still, the low baritone was enough to send shivers down the younger man's spine, just like it'd done for years. The mere fact that you can't stand someone, doesn't mean you can't find them attractive, does it?

"I... We... There aren't any kitchen supplies around here, prof... I mean, Severus." Snape turned away from the small crack in the wall he'd been studying and looked at Harry. "For what in Merlins name would you need kitchen supplies?" The older man didn't quite know what to make out of it. "Well, si... Severus. In order toi make something out of canned peaches, I'd nee..." "I meant, take a look at it and see if there's anything unusual, you dunderhead!" Snape interrupted. For a moment, Harry looked puzzeled and ready to give in, but then his face contorted into a look of anger.


End file.
